In Love with Enemy
by Jane5
Summary: Ren Stevens is falling in love with Larry Beale her enemy Larry Is also falling in Love with Ren but will Ren’s ex-boyfriend get in the way? Will Ren finally tell Larry how she feels? What will happen then?ch12&13 added
1. Ren's POV

Ren's Pov  
  
I was 15 yrs old and I was in 10th grade and I walked down the hallway to my locker as I opened my locker Larry Beale passed me. For some reason I started having butterflies in my stomach and my heart begin to beat faster. "He is so cute!" I said to myself. "I can't possibly like him, he had been my enemy forever but I do like him" I said to myself. I had liked Larry ever since I broke up with my first boyfriend Bobby Deaver that was 3 years ago. I couldn't believe it what he had done to me! What a jerk" I said to myself. "I can't believe he is still dating Mandy," I said to myself. I didn't have nerve to tell Larry how I feel about him I didn't think he would feel the same way. "Go talk to him" I said to myself. "No I can't what if he doesn't like me?" I asked myself. "Well go find out" voice in my head said. "No I can't!" I said as I closed my locker. "I'll talk to him when I am ready" I said to myself. "It can be late by the time you are ready" voice in my head said. "I don't care!" I said to myself. 


	2. Larry's POV

Larry's POV I was 15 and in 10th grade, I looked at Ren Stevens "Dang she is so pretty!" I said to myself. "No I can't possible like her she been my enemy for like ever" I said to myself. But I had liked Ren ever since she started dating Bobby Deaver. "I can't believe that jerk cheated on such pretty girl like Ren," I said to myself. "I wish I could tell Ren how I really feel about her but can't she probably doesn't like me anyways" He said to himself as he closed his locker 


	3. Louis PoV&Ren&Larry end their war

Louis POV I am finally a Freshman I was at my locker thinking if I should ask Tawny out, I had always liked her. Tawny and I go out back in 7th grade but it didn't work out so we broke up but I still liked even after we broke up I miss her, but I was in 7th grade back then and not ready for a relationship. I am ready now I am going go ask her" I said to myself as I closed my locker. I passed Larry Beale and saw him looking at Ren I smiled; I knew that Larry had always liked ren that's why he was always competing with her. "Hey Larry what's up?" I asked, I think he was surprised I actually talked to him. "Nothing much" he said. "Ok, well take care" I said and left I think he was really shocked. I came up to Tawny who was talking to Ren. I guess she saw me because she said "Hey Louis!" she said. "Hey, I need ask you something important" I said. "Sure go ahead," She said. "Will you go out with me?" I asked her, I think she was shocked the way she was looking at me. "Louis, I thought you weren't ready for relationship that's what you said when we went out in 7th grade" She told me. "Tawny, yea true I wasn't ready back then but I am now I am in 9th grade and ready for a relationship, I always loved you and always will! You are very beautiful!! I still loved after we broke up I Love you with all my heart Tawny Dean!!" I told her, I saw Tawny smile and Larry, Booby, Mandy, Ren look at me shocked. "Louis that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me and yes I will go out with you I love you Louis Anthony Stevens!! I always did and always will," She said as she began kissing me. I was so happy this is going be the best school year ever!! I told myself.  
  
Ren was looking at Louis and Tawny in shock, then she looked at Larry he gave her a shy smile. "We need to talk" Ren said, before he had chance to answer she grabbed his arm and went into hallway. "We need to stop before someone ends up hurt," Ren said. "Stop what?" Larry asked confused. "Our feud we had been competing since we were 3 we should stop before one of us gets hurt" Ren said. "I agree, friends?" Larry asked. Ren smiled "Friends" She said as they shock hands. "Larry can I ask you something?" Ren asked. "Sure" He said. "Will you go out with me?" She asked, Larry was shocked. "Since when you like me?" Larry asked. "I liked you ever since I broke up with Bobby 2 years ago, anytime you pass by I have butterflies in my stomach and my heart begins to beat faster, you are very cute so will you?" Ren asked, Larry smiled. "Ren to tell you the truth I had always liked you ever since you started dating Booby I was jealous I would love to go out wit you!" Larry said. Ren smiled as she took his hand, he smiled back. Ren was a cheerleading squad captain. Principal Wexler came out and saw Ren and Larry laughing. "Ren I need you for a min" He said. "Ok I'll be there in a min sir" She said. "All right" He said. "Ren do you want go out after school?" Larry asked. "I have cheerleading Practice," She said. " Oh I forgot" He said disappointed. Ren saw it. "Let's go see movie after practice it ends at 4:30pm" Ren said. "Ok" Larry said. "Ren!" Principal Wexler said. "Coming!" she said. "Talk to you later" she said as she left. Bobby came up to Larry with Mandy. "Larry Beale" He said. Larry turned and saw Bobby. "What do you want Deaver?" Larry asked. Instead Bobby hit him, Larry got up "What was that for Bobby Deaver?" Larry asked. " I was just making sure you wouldn't hurt Ren" Bobby said. "Look who's talking? You are the one who hurt ren by letting her kiss you! Good thing Louis caught you! I would never do anything like that to Ren but I guess you did because you didn't really love Ren and a jerk!" Larry said.  
  
At that time principal Wexler and ren came out and saw Bobby hit Larry hard. "You are coming with me Mr.Deaver" Principal Wexler said and they left. "Larry!" Ren said as she came up and helped him up. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yea I think so," He said.  
  
Later  
  
It was second period, which was health before class started Ren and Larry were talking and laughing. When very angry Bobby and Mandy approached them, Bobby hit Larry. "It's all your fault!" he said as he hit him in stomach. Mandy almost hit Ren but Larry stood up in pain and stood between Ren and Mandy. "Leave my girlfriend alone!" he said. "Move it Loser!" she said. "No!" he screamed. "I said Move now!" Mandy screamed. "Make me!" He screamed. "Ohhh" Everyone said who was watching which was all health class including Louis, Tawny, Allison, Twitty, Tom. "Move or." Mandy began. "Or what?" Larry asked. Louis couldn't take it anymore. "Mandy leave my sister and her boyfriend alone!" Louis said. Everyone was shocked including Ren and Larry. "You are 9th grader I am not scared of you" Mandy said. "I am not scared of you or your boyfriend" Louis said. "Bobby, Larry didn't even do anything," Louis said. "Yes he did! He got suspended me for a week!" Bobby said. "Oh please Deaver he did not!" Twitty said. "Yea you are the one who hit him so it's your fault" Allison said. "Well if he didn't call we jerk it would have never happen," Bobby said. "You are a Jerk!" All of them said in unison. Bobby stormed off angrily, everyone laughed. "You are going to pay Beale!" Mandy screamed. "I am not scared not even little Mandy" He said as she left. Bell rang and everyone sat tot heir seats. After Mr. Jackson took attendance he explained the project and partners are: Ren, Louis and Allison first group, 2nd Twitty, Tawny&Larry, 3rd Bobby, Mandy&Mary, 4th Mike, Jessica, Kevin and 5th Jane, Grace, Beverley. 'Now you can begin working" he said. "Ren when's cheerleading try-outs?" Allison asked. "Next Friday at 3:40pm in gym" Ren said. "Can you help me I really want to make it?" She said. "Sure, meet me in gym toom after school" Ren said. "Ok thanks" Allison said. Ren looked at Louis who was working. "Hey Louis thanks" Ren said. "For what?" He asked. "For getting rid of Bobby and his girlfriend," Ren said. "No Problem Ren, Bobby is a jerk so is his girlfriend" Ren laughed. 'I can't believe he let Mandy kiss Him! How can anyone do such thing to pretty lady like you, when I caught him I was so mad I wanted kill him right there!" Louis said. Ren smiled. "Louis, that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me thank you, you are great brother" Ren said. "No problem Ren you are great sister too! Do you think we can be friends now?" Louis asked. "Of course!" Ren said. "Ohh that's so sweet!!" Allison said. "Ha ha" they said. All of them burst out laughing, everyone looked at hem. "Opps" Ren said. "Ms, Stevens, Mr.Stevens and Ms.Brown is there a problem?" Mr, Jackson asked. "No Sir" They said embarrassed. 'Then get back to work" He said. "Yes sir' they said and started working.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Mandy and Bobby are in hallway laughing, "I can believe we are skipping" Mandy said. "I hate health anyways," Bobby said. "Me too!" Mandy said. They saw Principal Wexler coming so they hide and he passed them without noticing them. The sneak into summer catch movie they come back at lunchtime. "Where have they been?" Ren asked. " I don't care if they get caught it's their problem" Larry said. "Yea" Ren said. "I 'll be right back Baby I have to go to restroom," Ren said. "Ok" He said as she gave him on cheek and left. Louis came to Larry and sat down across him. "Hey what's up?" Louis asked. "Nothing much" Larry said. "Where's Ren?" Louis asked. "Restroom" Larry said. "Louis, I wanted thank you for today and apologize how I have treated you in past I am sorry" Larry said. "It's Ok Larry I forgive you friends?" Louis said. "Friends" Larry said as they shocked hands. Tawny came and sat next to Louis. "Hey guys what's going on?" She asked. "Well Larry and I are Friends" Louis said. "That's great! Do you think we can be friends too?" Tawny asked Larry. "Of course you are Louis girlfriend all Louis and Ren's friends are also mine" Larry said. Tawny smiled he smiled back. "You know Larry, you and Ren make a cute couple," Tawny said. "Thanks, so do you and Louis" Larry said. Ren came back followed by Allison and Twitty and sat next to Larry. "Hey Bro" Ren said. "Hey sis" Louis said. "Sis?" Tawny asked. "Me and Ren are friends now" Louis said. "Oh that's so cool" Tawny said. "You are very nice Ren" Tawny said. "Thanks" Ren said. "Unlike Larry I am nice" Ren said. "Hey!"Larry said. "I was joking as all of them laughed loudly. 


	4. Ruby's PoV

Ruby's POV  
  
I watched Ren sitting with Larry, Louis, Allison, and Tawny& Twitty. I guess Ren decided end her feud with Larry and become friends with Larry or maybe more that a friend as I watched Ren and Larry flirting with each other. Ren used to be my best friend before I did something horrible last year I betrayed Ren. Ren told me a secret that she had a huge crush on Larry and I told practically whole school but somehow Larry didn't find out. When Ren found out that I told whole school she got all mad I remember as it was yest this is what she said: " Ruby! How could you do this? I trusted you!! I thought you were my best friend!" She said. "I am," I said. "You wouldn't tell the whole school this secret I told I will never trust you ever again how could do this to me!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Ren I am really sorry it just slipped out!" Ruby said. "Well next time keeps your big mouth shut before anyone else gets hurt! She screamed. 'Ren please forgive me you're my best friend" I told her. "Not anymore!" She screamed, I was stunned. "You don't mean that" I told her. "Yes I do after what you did to me," She said as she slammed her locker and started leaving.  
  
"Ren please don't leave we can work this out!" I cried. "Watch me and no we can't I will never forgive for this you betrayed me!" she screamed and left and that was last time she talked to me. That happened during our freshmen year. Even that year I tried get her back I called her if she picked phone and found it was I she would hang up and in hallways when I tried talking to her she would ignore me, so soon I gave up. I have a new best Friend Now Amelia but I still miss Ren she was like my Best Friend forever now she's not even my friend she hates me but I guess I deserve it. She looks happy now and I am glad I turned back to my friends try forget Ren 


	5. Larry's Secret

was really good friends with Tawny and Allison and Larry was really good friends with Louis and Twitty. It was nice Saturday afternoon Larry was home alone in his room. He looks at picture of his mom and begins crying "Why her?" he asked himself. Larry dials Ren's number. "Hello?" She said. "Ren can you please come over I need you," he said crying. "Larry, I'll be right there," She said as she hangs up. "Mom, Dad I am going over Larry's house" Ren said. "Ok honey have fun," they said as she run out of door almost knocking Donnie down" What's her hurry?" He thought to himself. Soon Ren arrives to Larry's house and rings the doorbell, Larry answers and she sees that's he's crying  
  
"Come here Honey' She said as they sit down on couch. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I miss my mom she died couple moths ago" Larry said. "Oh my god I am so sorry when did it happen?" She asked him. "A month after I started dating you" He said.  
  
How?" She asked. "Cancer" he said. "I am so sorry! Don't worry I am here for you" he said as she hugged him. Then she leaned and kissed him for first time since they started dating. After she pulled away. "Do you feel better?" She asked. "A little" He said. 


	6. Ren and Larry Forever

"Thank you so much for everything en you are wonderful Girlfriend you are not only my girlfriend but also my best friend!" Larry said as he kissed her. "Larry I feel the same and I Love you!" She said as she kissed him back. Ren and Larry had great relationship and they never fought not even once. Louis had straight A's and he and tawny had great relationship also. 


	7. Proposal

5 years later  
  
20 years old Ren Stevens was sitting in her house when Ren's Longtime Boyfriend Larry came in. "Hey Sweetie" He said. "Hey" she said as she kissed him. Ren and Larry were in their 3rd year of college. Ren had become a singer during end of her sophomore year in high school so she really didn't get go to regular school ad hardly saw her family but the summer before she was going go to college she decided to take break because she wanted finish college and her agent let her and now she got spend more time with Larry and go to college. But Ren was going go record her new album starting next month but next month summer vacation would begin. Larry was a high school History Teacher.  
  
"Ren I need to ask you something" Larry said. "Ok go ahead" She said. Larry bent on his knees, holding something. 'Ren I been in love with you for a long time and I Love you very much, we been dating for 5 years and you are not my girlfriend but also my best friend, I was so happy when you asked me out back in 10th grade, I can't live without you! You are the best thing that happened to me! Will you marry me Ren Christy Stevens?" he asked as he opened a box with very beautiful ring inside 


	8. Her Answer

"Yes Larry I will marry you Larry" Ren said happily. He smiled and put a ring on her middle finger. "I feel the same way about you I Love you Lawernce Anthony Beale!" Ren said as she kissed him. "Now all we have to do is tell our family" Larry said. "How about tomorrow it's Saturday" Ren said. "Ok" he said, Larry and Ren lived in San Diego, California, which was 5 hours away. 


	9. Louis and Tawny

19 years old Louis and Tawny are sitting in their house talking. "Louis I am so glad we are dating" Tawny said. "Yeah me too" Louis replied. "Hey baby you want go surprise my parents tomorrow?" Louis asked. "Sure" Tawny said. Tawny and Louis only live 20 min away. "I can't believe we dated for 5 years and didn't break up this time we didn't even get into one fight," Louis said. "I know" Tawny said as she kissed Louis. "I am glad we didn't" Tawny said. "Tawny, you are the best thing that have ever happened to me! I feel in love with you first time I saw you in 7th grade, I am glad we became best friends later on and I am also glad we dated back in 7th grade I was sad we broke up later but good thing I had nerve to ask you out in 9th grade, you are very beautiful and you are not only my girlfriend but also my best friend! I will always love you no matter what happens you will always be in my heart! I love you with all my heart Tawny Danielle dean!" Louis said, she smiled at her boyfriend. "Louis that's the sweetest thing you ever said I feel the same way about you I love you Louis Anthony Stevens" she said as she kissed him. 


	10. Suprizes and Secrets

Next Day Eileen and Steve Stevens were in the kitchen talking. "Mommy!" a girl about 2 ran in 'What is it Mary?" Eileen asked as she picked her up. "Hungry" she said. "I am making breakfast Sweetie, why don't you go watch TV I'll call when it's ready" she said. "Ok" Mary said and left. "Steve, I feel guilty about not telling kids about Mary, she doesn't even know she has brothers and sisters" She said. "Me Too" He said. "I don't think they'll ever forgive us if they find out" Steve said. "You are right, I miss Ren, we haven't seen her since 16" "Yea I miss her too" After breakfast, after kitchen was clean all of them were in living room Watching TV when doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Eileen said as she got up. When she opened the door, she gasped "What is it sweetie?" Steve asked as he picked up Mary and came to door also. "Ren? Larry?" She said. "It's so nice too see you, I missed you, I haven's seen you in 4 years" Eileen said as she hugged her daughter. "I missed you too," Ren said as she hugged her mom. "Come in" She said as they came in and sat on couch, Eileen turned off TV, just when they sat down doorbell rang again. "I'll get it" Ren said as she got up and opened the door. "Louis! Tawny! Donnie!" She said as she hugged them. All of them sat down on couch and talked. After couple of hours of talking, Ren was ready to tell them the news. "Everyone, I have an announcements to make" Ren said. "I am engaged," She said happily. "To who?" Donnie asked. "Larry, he asked me to marry him, isn't that great?" She said happily. "Ren you are only 20!" Steve said not sounding happy. "Dad, I am not child anymore! I Love Larry and he loves me!" Ren said. "I agree with Ren" Louis said. "Dad, she is 20 and can make her own decisions," He said. "Ren, I think you are making a huge mistake" Eileen said. "What mistake? I Love Larry, and I am going to marry him wherever you like it or not! I am not a child anymore! I am 20! I can't believe you! I though you would be happy for me!" Ren said angrily as she got up and stormed off, Larry got up and went after her. "Mom!" Louis said angrily. "What?" She asked. "Oh Nothing! Forget it!" He said angrily as he left. Ren was sitting on steps crying "Honey, don't cry" Larry said as he put arm around her. "I can't, I thought they would be happy for us but they are Mad, they don't want us get married" Ren said. "I know, they think we are too young, most parents are like that when your child is about to marry" Larry said. "Yea but I want them to be happy not mad" "Ren" She turned and saw Louis. "Are you ok?" " Guess so, I just don't get it why aren't they happy for me?" "It's parents, they just can't believe it you are getting married, they think you are too young but you are not" Louis said. "You know how parents are" He said. 2 hours later They came back and sat back down. "Kids. We have something to tell you" Eileen said. "This is your sister, Mary," She said. 'What?" All of them said at once. "How old is she?" Ren asked. "2" Steve said. "You gave birth to her 2 years ago and you re telling us now? Where was I, I was 17 2 years ago" Louis said. "You moved out when you turned 17" "And you never told us about our own sister?" Louis asked angrily. "We are sorry," They said. "Too late! Bye! And forget coming to my wedding!" Ren said angrily as everyone left slamming the door. 2 days later Ren ad Larry went to church to get married, nobody was there but Larry couldn't do it. "I can't" he said and left. "Larry! You asked me to marry you!" Ren screamed. "Ren, I can't do it, I want everyone to be there, your family and mine, and I want you to wear a white dress, I want a real wedding" He said, Ren smiled. "You are right, sorry I overreacted and screamed" She said as she kissed him deeply. 


	11. Memories of the past

3 years later 23 yrs old Ren was still engaged to Larry but she hasn't spoken to her parents in 3 years ever since they got into that fight. Ren was sitting on couch remembering to good times she had with her family. ~~Flashback~~ 5 yrs old Ren Stevens was playing with her parents, her parents were teaching her how to ride a Bike, 4 yr old Louis was near them, when Ren fell off and begin crying. "It's ok sweetie" Eileen said. "I have a wound" Ren said, Steve kissed it. "Does this feel better?" He asked, "Yes" "Don't cry sis" Louis said, Ren smiled at him. It was a Christmas and ren was having time of her life with her Family ~~Flashback Off~~ Tears appeared in Ren's eyes and she begins crying. Larry came in and sat next to Ren. "Honey, What's wrong?" He asked her. "I miss my family and my parents I haven't spoken to them in 3 years" Ren said sobbing. "How about we go visit your parents tomorrow, so you can talk to them" Larry said. "Ok" She said. "Don't cry, everything will be fine" Larry said as he kissed her. Meanwhile 22-year-old Louis Stevens is quietly sitting on couch rembering his family and how much he misses them; Tawny comes out and sees him. Tawny and Louis are engaged for a month and Tawny is 5 months pregnant. Tawny comes and sits next to Louis. "Louis, Baby are you ok?" Tawny said. "Not really" He said "What's wrong? You been like this for a while" She said. "I miss my family, I haven't spoken to them in 3 years" Louis said sadly. "How about, we go visit them tomorrow?" Tawny asked. "Ok" Louis said. "You always think of something that's what I love about you" Louis said as he kissed his fiancée. 


	12. Apologies&Suprizes

Next day I It was about noon when doorbell at Stevens rang, Steve opened it. "Louis? Tawny?" He said surprised. He noticed that Tawny was pregnant but didn't say anything. "Dad! I missed you," He said as he hugged him. "I missed you too," He said. "Come in" He said, they came in and sat on couch in living room. "Eileen, Mary we have guests" Steve said, they came in the living room. "Tawny! Louis! It's so nice to see you," she said as she hugged them. "You too Mom I missed you" " I missed you too, I am sorry I didn't tell you Mary for 2 years" She said. "It's ok. I forgive you" Louis said, his parents smiled. "Tawny and I have some news, but we are not sure how'll you'll take it" Louis said. "Just tell us and we'll see" Steve said. "We are engaged" Tawny said. "That's great!" His parents said. "Ok, you took news better than when ren told you she was" Louis said. "Ok, we overreacted, we wish we could tell her we are sorry" They said. "I wonder if they ever married" Tawny said. "I don't know, Maybe, Maybe not" Louis said. "So Tawny I see you are pregnant, Gongraltions, so you know if it 's a girl or boy?" Eileen asked. "My doctor says it's a girl but who knows?" She said, at that time doorbell rang "I'll get it" Tawny said as she got up and answered the door she saw Ren and Larry 'Ren! Larry so nice to see you" Tawny said. "You too, I see you are pregnant gongraltions" they said. "Thanks" she replied, "Come in" they came in living room and she hugged everyone and sat down. "Mom, I am so sorry about fight we had 3 years ago, Larry and I didn't get married, he couldn't he wanted all family be there His and Mine so we are still engaged" Ren said. 'We are engaged too" Louis said. "That's great bro! When's wedding?" "Don't know yet," They said. "I haven't seen Twitty forever and I want him to be my best man, I don't even know where he lives" Louis said. At that time Louis's cell phone rang, he picked it up. "Hello?" He said. "Hey Lou, bro it's twitty" "Hey! What's up?" Louis asked. "Nothing you?" "Well, I am engaged to Tawny and getting married soon and I want you be my best Man" Louis said. "Ok, cool I'll be there you can count on me" Twitty said. 'Thanks" louis said. After a while talking everyone leaves and go back home. 


	13. Tawny's and Louis Wedding

weeks later. It's June 20,2005 the day of Tawny's and Louis's wedding. Ren had helped Tawny with the wedding plans and everything. Tawny and Ren are in girl's dressing room, Tawny is in her wedding dress. "I look fat" Tawny said. "You look fine, you should be happy on your wedding day not stressed" Ren said. "You are right, I just won't think about it" Tawny said. "Yes, just don't think about it" Meanwhile Louis and Twitty are in room "I can't believe that you are getting married already, time flies by so fast" Twitty said. Yea, I can't believe it also but I am happy, I am also going to be a dad in couple of months" "Yea, last thing I remember was graduation," Twitty said. "Yea, Time flies by fast sometimes" Louis said. "Yea" Twitty replied. "I never thought that Ren and Larry would ever date, I thought they would stay enemies forever" Twitty said. "Me too, I was shocked," Louis said. "Yea first they are enemies and now they engaged" Twitty said. "Yea, but they do make a cute couple," Louis said. "Yes, very I am glad they stopped being enemies if they didn't, somebody would have ended up hurt" Twitty said. Yea" "Anyways, I am happy for him we did become Best friends with him back in 9th grade" Twitty said. "Yes, and I am glad" Louis said. "He changed a lot, he is not as mean as we thought" Twitty said. "I know, he is actually very sweet" "Yea" Twitty replied. "I can't wait to marry Tawny" "Well, you will soon" Twitty said, a minister came in "It's time son," He said. "Ok" He said as he left. Wedding song played as Louis stood waiting for Tawny as everyone stood up as she came out with her dad. Louis smiled up at her, she smiled back. Finally they turned together smiling. "We gather together for the wedding of Louis Stevens and Tawny Dean," The minister said. "Do you, Tawny Dean take Louis to be your husband?" He asked "I do," she said. "Do you Louis Stevens take tawny to be your wife?" "I do" Then he said to repeat the promises {not sure how goes, sorry} "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," He said as Louis kissed Tawny "Everyone Mr&Mrs. Stevens" He said as everyone clapped 


End file.
